


Asari Submission

by AvrielleRogue



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Sex, Aliens, Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvrielleRogue/pseuds/AvrielleRogue





	Asari Submission

There wasn’t a whole lot of time for Thane to be nervous. Usually in these types of establishments, alcohol was forbidden, but Liara had found an organization on Kahje that had all the discretion, private rooms, clean toys, and permitted their customers to imbibe on the finest stock for all dextro and levo based life-forms. That was the only reason Thane had agree to this.

In the waiting area outside, watching aliens of all races gyrate on the various stages that surrounded their private booth and under the influence of two whole drinks, he had agreed to something the two of them had never tried before — something Thane had never tried with  _any_  of his previous partners. Liara’s face had lit up like he’d never seen.

Not that he wouldn’t have agreed to it in his heart of hearts any other time. He just had never been one for suggesting something so astoundingly new, for fear of his partner’s reaction. But Liara was special, and he was infinitely glad she had recommended it first.

Still, he wasn’t sure what to expect.

When she snapped the cuffs around his wrists, passion surged southward, his body taut with anticipation. He dared speak to his mistress as she worked, hoping she would be lenient this one time.

"I feel I must remind you —"

"Yes, yes," Liara said, pulling a vial out from a drawer near his bindings. "You haven’t done this before. If it’s not enjoyable for you, I’ll stop instantly."

His silence must have made his partner wary, so she added: "Just say the word… ‘Krogan’ if you want to stop, no questions asked, and we can head back to the booth. If you say ‘Drell,’ we can stop and change to our favorite positions. Would you like that?"

Thane bowed his head. “Yes, Miss T’Soni.”

 "If you say the word ‘Asari,’ however, I’ll take it you like it and continue what I’m doing. Understand?"

"Yes, Miss T’Soni."

Glancing up from his bow of reverence, Thane could make out the smallest of smirks prick across Liara’s face, as she got to work screwing off the cap of the vial and pouring its contents over two of her fingers.

Then she was on him in an instant, breathing shallowly into his ear, hand cupped around his firm, bare backside. A gasp escaped Thane’s lips. Liara circled his entrance softly, without applying any pressure until the area was coated and ready. Thane felt himself harden almost instantly and ached for her soft hand grasping around him, but he willed himself to focus his attention on the unique sensation warming his entire body, back to front.

A breath after he ached for it, Liara pushed gently inside him, circling slowly, almost leisurely around his tight ring, until he itched for her to press harder, deeper within. 

She purred in his ear. “Galactic Race?”

"Asari," he said with a gasp, bucking his hips backwards. She let out a low chuckle and spun a tiny bit deeper, tracing the lines of his tightness, opening him up.

Deeper and deeper she worked, at an agonizingly erotic pace. Again, Thane yearned for her slim fingers to clasp around his steeled manhood, but she raked them up and down his legs instead, and he threw his head back in passionate fervor. The sensation was like nothing he’d felt before. Familiar, and yet… somehow incomplete.

When he felt completely relaxed, Liara finally thrust two fingers past the widened ring, landing on an area within Thane he didn’t even know he possessed. Bumping up against it was everything he never knew he wanted, and he needed it to continue. He groaned with pleasure as she struck it over and over again.

Liara nibbled on the fringe surrounding his ear. “Do you like this?”

Thane had to stop himself from whimpering, but he choked out, “Asari, Liara, Asari, I need you to —”

His begging was swallowed by her insistent thrusts until it became altogether too much for the assassin. With an elongated groan, Thane spent himself, spurting white-hot intensity all over the floor in front of him. Liara slowed her pace to a sensual rhythm until she slipped her fingers slowly out as he closed himself tightly around them.

She brought her face before his, smiling sweetly as he opened his eyes. Her freckles were the first thing he noticed, and his heart fluttered as he drank in the sight of her, the woman who dared introduce him to so much pleasure.

She chucked again, looking down at her handiwork.

"I think we should do this again sometime, perhaps back at your place?"

As an answer, Thane lurched forward, catching on the shackles confining his wrists, but close enough to take her mouth within his. She wrapped an arm around his head, elation filling him to the brim.

He couldn’t remember feeling so relaxed and peaceful and right. In this moment, he felt whole.


End file.
